


Timing Is Everything

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Mpreg, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is back working for Gibbs, Tony is due in three weeks…nothing can possibly go wrong, right? </p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing Is Everything

**Timing Is Everything**

Tony smirked and said, "Gibbs doesn't bite. Much."

Tim asked, "You sure you're okay with me taking your place, Tony?"

Tony stroked his huge belly. "Only until the kid's born and I'm cleared to work again. Besides, _nobody_ can take my place."

"Maybe I should get a tetanus shot," said Tim glumly.

"C'mon, Timmy. Gibbs is okay with everything now." Gibbs had shown Tony and Tim nothing but respect ever since Tony told him he was pregnant.

Tim raised an eyebrow. "Gibbs'll never be okay with me because I'm the one you married. But I think we can work together for the next few months without killing each other, don't you?"

< * >  < * >

After using the bathroom for the hundredth time that day, Tony returned to the bullpen to find Gibbs and McGee in the middle of a hot exchange. Again.

Tim complained, "You're keeping Tony at work too many hours, and he's supposed to keep off his feet."

"C' _mon_ , guys," Tony muttered under his breath. He was getting really tired of being the one who kept the peace.

"He isn't chained to his desk, McGee. He can leave whenever he feels like it," Gibbs asserted.

Tim stepped right up to Gibbs and said, "You know damned well that Tony isn't going anywhere so long as he thinks that you need him. And if _any_ harm comes to Tony or our child…" 

Immediately, Gibbs protested, "I would _never_ do anything to put them in jeopardy–"

"Then what was he doing at the crime scene this morning, in the rain?"

"Picking up evidence, McGee."

"Am I the only one around here who understands what 'no field work' means?"

Although watching his two favorite men face off was fascinating, Tony figured it was time to step in. "Hey guys, no bloodshed, not on my account. First of all, it's three weeks before the kid makes an appearance and– Ow!"

Tim stared. "What?"

"Pain!" Tony clutched his belly, panting, but as suddenly as it had come, the pain disappeared.

Gibbs pushed Tony into a chair and reached for the phone. "I'm calling Ducky."

Tim looked like he was going to faint. "Time for the hospital."

Tony struggled to his feet. "I'm fine. Fine! It's just a little gas."

They tried to get Tony to remain seated but he brushed them off. "No, I need to move around." He took a few steps, hands supporting his lower back, and another pain struck. His legs felt wet and Tony looked down to see a puddle at his feet. "Oh no! It's too early! _Timmy_!"

"I'm here, Tony," Tim said, wrapping a supportive arm around him. "Let's go."

"I can't!" Tony wailed.

Gibbs almost shouted, "Why the hell not, DiNozzo?"

"I can't go out in wet pants!"

As soon as they got Tony into clean sweatpants, Tim demanded, "Okay, can we _please_ go now?"

"Sheesh, anxious much?" Tony managed a smile despite another pain. "Guess we're having a baby, huh?"

"Not in my bullpen, you're not," Gibbs replied.

< * >  end  < * >  



End file.
